


Relax With Me (Silver Clan x Reader Drabbles)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gender-neutral Reader, K Project - Freeform, Multi, Other, admin kai, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, kurou yatogami, neko, yashiro isana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 11:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: The Silver Clan members take their lover out on a relaxing date.Drabbles. Fluff. Gender-Neutral reader.





	Relax With Me (Silver Clan x Reader Drabbles)

You and Yashiro walked hand in hand through the city, looking around at all the storefronts and boutiques. It was a rather nice day, considering you had the school day off for a holiday. It was a perfect day to go on a date, and that was what Yashiro had said you were going to do, but so far, there wasn’t anything date-like going on. You glanced over at your lover, who had his usual grin on his face, like nothing in the world was bothering him.

“Yashiro, I though you said we’d be going on a date...”

“We are! The best dates are the unplanned ones~ Something great will come up, I just know it.”

You couldn’t help but sigh at your boyfriend’s optimistic attitude. If he said so... After a little while longer walking through the streets, you came across the park and was surprised to find a nice picnic set up. You’re boyfriend smiled wide and looked down at you.

“See?~ I told you something will come up! Come on~”

You laughed a bit as Shiro grabbed your hand and dragged you to the laid out picnic, digging into the basket to see what food there was.

Meanwhile, Neko and Kuroh panted a bit as they hid behind the rose bushes that sat nearby.

“Shiro owes us...”

“Yep, he does~ But it was a cute surprise, wasn’t it?~”

 

______________________________________________________________

Kuroh looked down at the newspaper that sat on his crossed legs as you looked excitedly out the bus window. He had said that this date was going to be different, but you never expected that you’d be going out of the city for it.

“Can you tell me where we’re going now, Kuroh?~”

“Just wait until we get there. It’ll be more of a surprise that way.”

You huffed a bit and sat straight in your seat, resting your chin in the palm of your head.

“You’re no fun...”

You glanced over at your boyfriend, taking in his serious appearance. You shifted and leaned over to him, kissing and nibbling his ear lightly.

“Please?~”

Kuroh blushed and glanced over at your form. Really, doing something like this on a public bus...

“C-Come on, not here...”

You pouted and sat back in your space, looking at him hurt. Was he going to be like this all day? You eventually felt the bus stop, and Kuroh tucked away his newspaper in his bag, reaching out a hand to you.

“We’re here. Stop pouting like that.”

You reluctantly took his hand and followed him off of the bus, still irked by his behavior. That feeling quickly vanished when you looked up at the place in front of you.

“An onsen?! R-Really?~”

That dark-haired man beside you chuckled at your surprised reaction, looking at you with a loving gaze.

“I did say it was going to be different, didn’t I? Besides, I wanted to be with you this whole holiday weekend. Do you like--”

He was quickly cut off by your lips against his. That was the answer he was hoping for.

 

______________________________________________________________

“N-Neko, wait up! I’ll lose you in this crowd!”

You hurriedly ran after your girlfriend, panting out of breath, eventually catching up to her once you made it through the pocket of people. Were street fairs always this crowded?

“Look, look, look!~ There’s so much food!”

The girl turned around to you, a big smile on her face, her eyes shining with excitement. You smiled a bit, straightening up from your previously hunched over position.

“Yeah, street fairs have a lot of it. Plus there’s games and shops and fun stuff like that.”

“I want to get some takoyaki~ Please, please, please?~”

You couldn’t help but laugh at her excited nature. You gently took her hand into yours as you looked at her.

“As long as you hold onto my hand the whole time. I don’t want anyone else to think you’re up for grabs.”

“Don’t be silly~ I’m yours forever!”


End file.
